Different
by Socially Awkward Cupcake
Summary: Levy Mcgarden lives in a small village that has strong opinions about women but when a strange event leads her to meeting a stranger her fear seems to fade way.


Different A Gajeel and Levy story

Everynight in the small village of Magnolia some villagers would sit around a campfire and listen to the village storyteller, Gildarts.  
>The tall muscular man would stand before his engaged listeners and tell tales of knights, princesses and dragons. Little Levy would sit with her father her big hazel eyes focused Gildarts as he spoke she took everyword to heart for she loved stories. The 10 year old could listen to all day but her father would only allow her to listen to one story each night before carrying the reluctant child back home to her angry mother. Levy's mother wasn't happy about Levy listening to these stories everynight.<br>"How can you expect her to grow up into a sensible young woman if you keep filling her head with nonsense?" She would proclaim "I don't. I expect her to be what her little heart dreams for." Was his reply everytime.

On one particular dark evening little Levy was sweeping the floor when one of the village guards knocked on the door. Levy's mother sent her too her room while she spoke to him. A few moments had passed when Levy heard her mother brake down into tears. She knew what had happened and was fighting the tears that pushed behind her eyes. Half an hour and the Guard left so Levy creeped downstairs and stood in the doorway looking at her mother. "Come here Levy" She spoke through her tears. Levy did what she was told. Her mother picked her up and started stroking her blue wavey hair.  
>"You know your father was a strong man don't you?" She continued. Levy nodded quietly and her mother continued. "Well her was at the river, outside the village when he was attacked." She paused and began to cry again. "They call the beast Metal Dragon. Y-your father wasn't stong enough" She put Levy down and wiped her eyes but the pain was to much to bare. Levy comforted her mother untill late that night.<p>

Seven years had passed and Levy had grown into a pretty youg woman. Her hair was shoulder lenght ringlets that was held out of her face by am orange hairband. Although, Levy still loved stories and dreamt about perhaps one day going on an adventure of her own, she what every other girl in the village did. Dress up pretty in hopes of catching the eye of a handsome man. However Levy only did this half way, she would wear what her mother gave her she would also be polite to everyone but as soon as a man showed interest in her she no longer payed any attention.

Levy was sat alone where Gildarts used to tell his stories. Her hair tied neatly back and red glasses rested on her nose, and open book was placed on her lap and her eyes were latched onto it's dusty pages. Eventually Gildarts sat next to her and smiled warmly "Good morning Levy. You've grown since I last saw you" His voice was kind and gentle. She nodded, not looking up from her book.  
>"Mhm" was her reply.<br>"Still not talking much I see." Gildarts chuckled. He stood up and patted her head. "I know you have a strong voice in you but you are afraid of saying the wrong thing so you stay quiet. It's okay, your father would hae wanted you to be yourself though. It's a shame really." With those words he left and Levy was alone again. She put her book away and scaned the village. She saw the village street performer Natsu the fire eater talking to the cheif guard's daughter Lucy, along with many other things. Her mother was no where in sight. A small smile appeared on Levy's lips as she stood and walked to the enterance of the village. She looked at winding path that led to the forest, the home of the monster that killed her father. Holding her bag tight she took a deep breath and took one step before she was interupted by the twins, Droy and Jet. "What are you doing?" Jet asked glaring at her bag. Levy tried to stay calm and smiled politely at them.  
>"Going for a walk" She answered sweetly.<br>"Alone? Outside of the village? You do remember that's where the Metal Dragon is. The monster that killed you father." Droy added Levy knew that perfectly well, in fact she has planned to kill the monster herself since no one else has. She couldn't tell them that however because a womans duty was to get married and have kids, anything else would be classed as inproper for a lady to do.  
>Levy continued to smile and said "I am well awear of that. I wasn't go to far and I'll be careful" she spoke quietly and shyly, like always. "That's not a good idea Miss Levy. Let us come with you" Jet insisted "No thank you" Levy bowed slightly "I'll only be reading just outside the village wall" She smiled. Her smile was fake of course for she hadn't smiled since her father died.<br>"As you wish" Droy sighed and they both walked away. As soon as she could no longer see them Levy ran into the forest.

She walked nervously for she had no plan, no skill, no experiance. All she had was a burning passion that been hiden for seven years.  
>Levy arived at the lake that the village uses sometimes. This was where her father was killed. After taking a long look around she chose to rest for while. Sitting under a tree with her back against it so nothing could attack from behind. One last look before she pulled out her book and started reading. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw two blood red eyes in the bushes across the lake. She stared at them and they stared back. She took into detail that the pupils were slits instead of the average round. She found herself reaching for her fathers sword in her bag. The eyes blinked then vanished. Levy stood up slowly, keeping her back against the tree and scaning the surounding area for any sign of those hate fulled eyes. After a while she picked her bag up and ran deeper into the forest.<br>Leaving her book behind and holding the sword tightly. Eventually it started to get dark. Levy wondered if she should return home and try again tomorrow. She turned around to head back and just a few inches from her was metal scaled creature. It looked almost human but it walked and all fours, long pointed ears stuck out of it's long tangled black hair. Twisted horns grew from it's head and huge metal wings from it's back. It's lips curled into a snarl to show long fangs. Levy froze in fear as it looked at her with it's red eyes. The same eyes from before. No doubt about it, she knew this was the monster that killed her father. The Metal Dragon.  
>The beast stood on it's hind legs and lashed out with it's front paws. Levy turned to run but the cold claws slashed her shoulder and she cried out in pain. Levy fell to the floor, she turned onto her back and pointed the sword at the dragon. It raised it's metal paw but when it made eye contact with Levy it lower it slightly. The beast looked almost courious about her. Levy lowered her sword slightly and gazed back. After a few seconds Jet, Droy and Natsu, followed by other men from the village burst though the trees and attacked the dragon. Jet walked u to Levy and helped her up. He frowned at the sword she was holding so tight that her knuckles were white. "Put the sword down Levy. A woman should never hold a weapon." He said sternly, Levy did what she was told.<p>

Back at the village Levy was only half listening to chief guard, Laxus, rant on about how a woman's place is in the kitchen while the men hunt. Levy wanted to scream at him she wanted to question why no one had even though about killing the monster that murdered her father, but she kept quiet and nodded like a good little girl. When he was finished she was finally taken to see the healer for her injuries. They were cleaned and bandaged up. When she got home her mother didn't say a word, it was obvious that she was disapointed after all she wanted a sensible young lady for a daughter instead she got a queit yet rebellious child. After that day no one looked at her the same way. She didn't care. Everyone knew about her hidden side yet she was still afraid to speak, more so now.

One weak later, while Levy was looking around in the book store a stranger walked into the village. He was tall and wore a long balck cloak with a big hood to hide the detail of his face. Levy has bought her book and was reading it as she left the store. The book had her full attention so she walked into him. He grunted and looked down at her.  
>"I'm so sorry." She mumbled and continued to walk but the stranger grabbed her arm. She turned to look a him noticing his sharp features.<br>Then when she made eye contact her body tensed. She could never forget those eyes. Blood red. Jet stepped in and pushed the stranger away. "What do you think you're doing?" Jet demanded. The stranger steared at him for a while before he spoke.  
>"I thought she was someone else. I was mistaken." His voice was rough and cold, it sent shivers down Levy's spine. The stranger ajusted his hood and walked towards the inn. Levy's eyes followed him until Jet spoke again.<br>"What happened?" He asked "Nothing" She replyed then continued to walk and read. She couldn't fully focus though, her mind was fulled with the stranger.

The next morning Levy sat alone in her normal spot reading her new book. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the stranger stood not too far away watching her with intense couriousity. His red eyes focused on her while her hazel eyes focused on her book. Slowly she looked up and saw him watching her, he made no attempt to hide his gaze. Levy frowned at the stranger, she stood and walked over to him. He watched he aproach but made no effort to talk to her. "Excuse me sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, who did you think I was?" She asked sweetly "I didn't mistake you for someone else. I just wanted the kid with the hat leave" He never took his eyes off hers, as if searching for something in those big hazel eyes of hers. "Oh? What do you want with me then?" She looked away from his eyes, the eyes that haunted her every night but this man couldn't be the same monster that had attacked her. He grunted and started walking away. As a woman Levy couldn't continue a conversation with a man when he had clearly ended it, no matter how much she wished for it. The stranger stopped and looked at her eyes again then smirked. Levy uncontrolably blushed as he turned a corner and was out of sight. She suddenly found courage and ran after him "Wait!" She yelled.  
>He stopped and turned to face her with grin on his face "How rude" he joked has she walked up to him. "I don't even know your name" She pointed out "Gajeel" He grunted "Well I'm Levy. Levy Mcgarden" She held out her hand to greet him. He just looked at her confusion sketched into his face. Levy sighed and lowered her hand back down to her side. She coughed nervously. "I apologize for my rude outburst. It won't happen again, Gajeel" she bowed. Gajeel gentltely took hold of her chin lifting her head to look at him. He scanned her face before smiling slightly.<br>"You're different. I like it." He stated before letting go and walking away again. Levy was again blushing altough she knew he meant he liked different, not her.

Levy woke up from her dreamless sleep early that morning. She took one look at the dress her mother had set out for her and sighed. She really hated getting dressed up even if she was going out somewhere nice. Suddenly Gajeel's face popped into her mind. At that moment Levy had stood up, walked over to her closest to find a less puffy more colourful pale orange dress with white trims. After putting it on she climbed out of the window to avoid her mothers disapointed stare. However once she had reached to floor the whole village was giving her that stare. Everyone but Gajeel who stood with his leaning against a wall with a wide grin on his face. Levy smiled and waved at him. He nodded in reply.  
>"Are you following me?" She asked.<br>"Not follwoing. Simply keeping an eye on you." He smirked "May I ask why?" She smiled, a true smile.  
>"No you may not" He patted her head and motioned towards the place where she would read alone. They sat together and talked for hours,<br>at first Levy was her quiet shy self but the more they spoke the more confident she became. Gajeel didn't say mush about himself but he listened to Levy explain her hate for the Metal Dragon. She didn't notice that the more she spoke the angrier he became. "How do you know it was the Metal Dragon that killed your father?" He demanded "The guards told my mother and my mother told me" Levy stayed calm as Gajeel stood up.  
>"Do you believe everything they tell you?" He was pissed off now "Yes I do! Why do you care?" She stood and glared at him "I don't!" He turned and left her standing alone. Levy felt that her face was hot and she was crying slightly.<p>

Later that night Levy was sat at her drassing table, she had taken her hairband out and was brushing her hair when she heard a voice "You look nicer with your hair down." She turned around to see Gajeel sat on her bed, his hood was down so got a proper look at his face. She found him strangely attractive. He had long black tangled hair that reached his waist.  
>"How did you get in here?" She asked, standing slowly. "I came to ask you something." He replyed "I find you fasinating. You're not like all the other humans I've met."<br>"What are you talking about?" Levy was backing towrds the door.  
>"I know that the Metal Dragon didn't kill your father. He doesn't kill" He added.<br>"It nearly killed me!" She protested "He only wanted to scare you" Gajeel pointed out "How would you know?" Levy stood still and stared at him, her expression was blank "I ... I can't tell you" he sighed and looked away. After a few moments of silence he stood up. "I'm leaving today. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come. We could find out what really happened to your father." Gajeel held out his hand and smiled softly "Will you come with me?" Levy stood looking at him, she blushed before saying "Are you insane?"  
>Gajeel lowered his hand and smirked "I can see it in your eyes, Levy. You want to come"<br>Levy shook her head and stepped back. Gajeel looked down sadly before pulling his hood over his head. "Promise me one thing, shrimp.  
>Don't ever change to try and fit in with the others. You're exceptional just the way you are." Gajeel then opened the window and jumped out. Levy ran to the window, she watched him run into the forest and regreted her choice of not going with him. Over the next few days all Levy could think of what Gajeel would be doing right now. She sometimes would wonder if he would ever return.<br>One rainy night as she sat in her room reading her mother called her downstairs. Levy did as she was told. Waiting for her was Jet and mother. "Jet has asked for your hand in marrage" Her mother beamed. Levy's face grew pale as her mother continued. "Now I know you have found your voice and it has a tendency to talk back but right now I want you to sit and listen. I thought since that incident with the Metal Dragon no man would want to marry you. However since Jet has so kindly offered to do so and keep an eye on you then you will do so."  
>Levy opened her mouth to protest but her mother silenced her. After she had shown Jet out Levy was ready to agrue her little heart out "I don't love him!" She proclaimed "Love has nothing to do with it." Her mother sat down and rubbed her temple.<br>"I will not marry him" Levy stated. Suddenly her mother stood up again and slapped her across the face. The ring on her finger causing a cut on her cheek. "A lady does as she is told" She hissed. Levy's eyes began to water from the shock.  
>"I've been doing as I'm told all my life" Levy whispered. She then ran to her room and slammed the door. She fell face first onto her bed then screamed into her pillow. Sitting up she looked at the window, a clear image of Gajeel's kind smile and out streached hand was printed in her mind. She picked up her book on adventures and looked in the mirror. Levy saw heself as a bride white veil and dress complete with fake smile. She glanced at her book and whispered "I want to live them, not read about them." She knew if she married Jet all her freedom and spirit will be slowly broken. Suddenly Levy stood up and threw the book at the mirror, smashing it. Opening her bag she filled it with clothes, medical kit, weapons and tools. Grabing her red cloak and fathers sword she climbed out the window. Glancing back at the village one more time she pulled the hood over her head and ran into the forest in the pouring rain.<br>Levy ran, in no particualr direction, just ran. A twig snapped behind her. She stopped. Turning around quickly pointing her sword. She was pointing it at the Metal Dragon. It knocked the sword out of her hand and hit her against a tree. Pressing it's paws into her shoulders. Snarling, it's face was only inches away from hers. Levy looked the monster right in the eyes, she saw saddness. It looked at her like it knew her and it was sorry. She didn't care, escaping the monsters claws she grabbed her sword and plunged it into it's back. It howled in pain and fell to the floor.  
>"Damn it Levy! I didn't do anything that time!" It growled and glared at her. Levy stood in shock, taking her hood down she slowly kneeled in front of the monster. Placing her hands on it's metal scaled cheeks Levy looked softly into it's eyes.<br>"Gajeel?" She questioned. He grunted, looked away and nodded. She stared blankly at him moved her hands away and then started crying.  
>"I wanted to tell you. You are my friend but you hated what I am" He stated sadly. Levy stood up and ran away, cold tears streaming down her hot face. She could hear him howling in pain as he tried removing the sword that was burried in his back. Once she had created some distance Levy curled up on the floor which was getting muddy from the rain and cried. She cried because she had trusted that man. She felt like she belonged when she was withhim. He didn't judge her when she was herself. He was her best friend, her only friend.<br>Levy heard a growl behind her.

"Go away Gajeel!" She yelled through her tears. The growl again. A huge black wolf was peering at her hungryly. It was attracted by her red cloak. Sniffing her it growled once more, now she knew it wasn't Gajeel. She turned around slowly and gasped. Crawling backwards she wished she had her sword. In one single bound the wolf was in the air and coming for her. A flash of silver and red. The wolf lay dead while Gajeel cleaned the sword. He dropped it next to her.  
>"It's cold, rainy and dangerous. I'll walk you back to the village gate" He spoke in a cold tone. Levy shook her head. "I'm not going back. I want to help you find out what happened to my father. I believe you when you say it wasn't you" She smiled softly Gajeel was speechless. After a while he smiled and held out his hand. Levy told hold of his hand and he pulled her to her feet before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He just stood there still and waited her to finish. Once she did he motioned towards the sword.<br>"My only rule. You learn how to use that thing." He grined "If you teach me" She smiled happily. He smirked and nodded in agrement. As he turned to walk Levy noticed that the back of his shirt was soaked in blood.  
>"Gajeel! Your injury!" She gasped. "Huh?" He looked over his shoulder. "Oh. It will be fine. Lets go" He continued to walk. However she grabbed his arm and made him sit on a rock. He looked at her questionaly as she pulled the medical kit out of her bag. "What are you doing?" He asked "Take your shirt off" She said bluntly Gajeel smirked "You haven't even bought me a drink yet" he joked but when Levy responded with a unamused glare he removed his shirt.<br>She stood behind him and started cleaning the wound. He fliched sometimes and regularly complained but she continued nevertheless. When she was finished he grunted a "Thank you" but Levy insisted that it was her way of apologizing for stabbing him.

Days turned into weeks which in turn become months. The two of them became even closer then before. Looking for clues about Levy's fathers death and training in there spare time. During the evenings they would talk for hours about themseves, once they knew eachother very well they spoke about random things like the stars, the waether, how training went and if they were any closer to finding out what happened to Levy's father. Gajeel spoke about himself more. He was a ex-solider in the royal army in his homeland. A new chemical was created to make soilders have skin as tough as metal. The experimant failed, the entire army turned into these metal monsters forever, they had lost their human souls and attacked and killed everyone in town. Gajeel wasn't exposed to the same amount of chemicals that they others were allowing him to transform as he wishes and keeping control of his mind but losing him home to metal monsters forever.

Three months later and Gajeel and Levy stood just out of sight near her old village. Her fathers murder was inside. Levy pulled her red hood over her head, Gajeel pulled his black hood over his head. With hidden faces they entered the village. Gildarts stood telling a story to some little kids. Lucy held a little blonde baby and kissed Natsu. Jet and Droy were training with swords. Levy's mother was no where to be seen. The two of them walked past her fathers grave to see a new one, her mothers. She had died four weeks after Levy ran away. Levy paid her respects to her mother and then continued their search. Laxus was stood in the village centre.  
>"Laxus!" Levy yelled.<br>"A womans voice? What woman would dare to speak to me ike that?" Laxus turned to face Levy and Gajeel. "Strangers?" He questioned.  
>"Old friends" Gajeel corected. Levy pulled down her hood and glared angrily and Laxus.<br>"Levy?" Laxus had shouted so loud almost everyone in the village was looking at them. "What happened to you? You are no longer a reasonalbe young woman" He pinted out.  
>"No, she's better." Gajeel smirked "she is who she wants to be. She is different" "Can we forget te small talk?" Levy frowned. Taking her cloak off to reveal fighting clothes and Laxus laughed but she ignored it. "I know you killed my father and tried to blame the Metal Dragon" Levy drew her sword "I do not wish to fight you so give up now" She said.<br>Laxus frowned "Who are the people going to believe? You or me? The trusted chief guard or the reckless little girl tha ran away with a stranger?" Laxus held up his sword and ran towards her, cutting her leg. Levy fell onto one knee and gasped in pain. Gajeel tried to step in but she stopped him.  
>"This is my fight" She smiled at Gajeel "I want to prove the people like me and you, different, can handle anything they can" Standing Levy swung her sword at Laxus cutting his arm. He flinched and stepped back. The sword fight continued for whar seemed like forever to Gajeel. Finally Laxus and Levy paused, both stood panting and glaring at eachother. With one final thrust of his arm Laxus aimed for Levy's belly, she couldn't block it in time, as she closed her eyes ready for a strike that never came. She heard Gajeel cough so she opened her eyes to see Gajeel had blocked the sword with his own body. He coughed blood agin while Laxus grined drkly.<br>"No!" Screamed Levy catching Gajeel as he fell backwards. "It was his fault. He stepped into it" Laxus yelled to the other guards. Gray, anothe guard walked up to Laxus.  
>"You will be sentenced to a life inprisonment" Gray told Laxus then escorted him away. Levy knelt on the floor with her arms around Gajeel. He hand on his injury, trying to slow down the blood loss. Her tears fell on his face. He smiled slightly and stroked her face softly.<br>"Even now you still have that fire in your eyes I saw when I first met you" He coughed "I've always loved your eyes."  
>"Why'd you do it?" Levy put her forehead on his. "I was ready to die. I already told you that" her tears were falling faster now.<br>"Well I wasn't ready for you to die." He smiled "You want to know a ... a s-secret?" He stutted. Levy nodded sadly but Gajeels eyes were closing fast.  
>"No! Don't go!" She cried and hugged him tighter " I want you to live. I need you to live" She began rocking a bit and she hugged him.<br>No reply. The town healer walked over slowly and Jet had to drag Levy away, kicking and screaming while he was inspected. The healer shook her head saddly and Levy screamed louder. Jet hugged her tight and whispered "Everything will be okay." Levy started walking away slowly and just at that moment she heard a cough and a very confused voice "What the fuck?" it was Gajeel's voice. Turning sharply she saw him sitting up and poking his now healed chest. Levy ran faster then she had ever ran before into his arms and hugged him tight. He hugged back twice as tight but not enough to hurt her. "You must be the angel come to take me to heaven" He smirked then pulled her close to him. Gajeel pressed his lips against Levy's lips and engaged her in a very passion fulled kiss. Levy hesitated and blushed but kissed back just as passionatly. When they finally pulled away Gajeel smiled happily.  
>"My secret is... I love you, Levy Mcgarden" <p>


End file.
